Farewell Island
by Summer of Winter
Summary: Aku akan menceritakan padamu sebuah kisah. Kisah nyata yang terjadi bertahun-tahun silam. Bukan tentangku, tapi tentangnya. Dia yang datang dan pergi seperti kebanyakan orang. Dirimu, Menma-san...


**Farewell Island**

Summary:

Selamat datang di _Farewell Island_, pulau selamat tinggal. Pulau yang tak terlihat di peta manapun. Silahkan ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kehidupanmu dahulu atau ucapkan selamat tinggal pada pulau ini.

**Prolog: For Me to You**

_March, 14__th_

Aku akan bercerita padamu sebuah kisah. Ya, sebuah kisah. Bukan sebuah cerita. Semua yang yang kutulis adalah benar, sekelumit kisah yang pernah terjadi bertahun-tahun lalu. Namun aku tak akan memberitahumu nama dan lokasi yang sebenarnya. Karena jujur saja, aku juga tidak tau dimana _tempat itu_ berada.

_Tempat itu_—_Farewell Island_, pulau selamat tinggal—tidak sama dengan tempatku sekarang. _A faraway island_—sebuah pulau yang jauh, yang tak terlihat di peta. Kau tidak bisa datang ke tempat itu begitu saja. Butuh sebuah keberuntungan untuk dapat sampai ke sana. Dan jika kau pergi, kau _takkan_ dapat kembali.

… Seperti yang terjadi pada_ku_.

Aku yang selama sekian tahun ini berusaha mencari tempat itu … tak berhasil menemukannya. Bahkan, orang yang mengantarku ke sini pun tidak bisa kujumpai lagi. Seberapa keras pun aku berusaha…

Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatku memutuskan meninggalkan pulau itu. Pulau sempurna penuh kebahagian. Pulau tempat aku dilahirkan dan dibesarkan. Tempatku bertemu dengan_nya_.

Kata orang, setiap anak yang dilahirkan di pulau itu … pasti memiliki anugerah bernama kenekatan tanpa alasan. Hasil dari didikan alam, katanya—tempaan dari kehidupan berat yang mengharuskan kami berpikir cepat. Itu benar—aku _juga _begitu.

… Dan kini aku menyesali_nya_.

Namun di sini, aku tidak akan menceritakan kisahku. Kisahku terlalu menyakitkan untuk kuungkit kembali—kisahku telah terpendam begitu jauh.

Aku akan menceritakan padamu kisah_nya_. _Dia_ yang datang dan pergi seperti kebanyakan orang namun entah bagaimana meninggalkan bekas di hatiku.

_Dia. Pemuda itu…_

…_dirimu…_

—_Menma-san…._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Farewell Island © Summer of Winter**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: Random Diary Entries | Random Tata Bahasa | Typo (s) | Parody—tapi bukan di chapter ini | Little bit angsty—hanya di chapter ini | DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

_May, 10__th_

Jiraiya_-sama_ dan semuanya, terimakasih telah memberiku kebebasan untuk memilih jalan hidupku. Akhirnya setelah sembilan belas tahun bersama kalian, aku dapat melihat _'dunia'_ dengan mataku sendiri. Bukannya aku tidak menikmati hidup bersama kalian, namun aku ingin melihat _'dunia'_-nya. Dunia Menma_-san_.

Haku-_san_ benar-benar baik padaku. Aku tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan tempat tinggal seindah ini dan pekerjaan yang sangat sesuai padaku dalam waktu sesingkat ini. Aku juga tidak mengira dia membantuku mengurus hal-hal rumit seperti dikatakan Itachi-sensei dahulu.

Ah—! Aku lupa mengucapkan _terima kasih_ dan _sampai jumpa._ Kuharap aku masih memiliki waktu untuk mengucapkannya. Haku-_san_ tampak sangat terburu-buru tadi.

Mulai besok, aku akan berusaha berdiri di atas kakiku sendiri. Konan-_sensei_, Itachi-_sensei_, Yahiko-_sensei_, Neji-_sensei_, serta Menma_-san_ … aku berharap aku dapat membuat kalian bangga.

.

.

_August, 21th_

Dulu aku selalu bertanya-tanya pada diriku mengapa orang-orang yang telah meninggalkan pulau _tidak pernah_ kembali. Dimana dan apa yang mereka lakukan di dunia luar? Apakah dunia luar seindah itu, sehingga mereka tak kunjung kembali ke Farewell Island?

… dan aku tidak pernah mengira kalau akhirnya aku mengetahui kenyataan di balik keberadaan mereka. Tidak, aku bukan hanya mengetahuinya, aku _mengalaminya_.

Aku tidak tahu siapa yang menyusun sistem sekejam ini, tapi aku akan tetap berusaha mencari kalian. Haku-_san_, Menma-_san_…

.

.

_September, 3__rd_

Aku masih mencari kalian. Dimana kalian?

.

.

_September, 30__th_

Hari ini segalanya sangat tidak menyenangkan. Dunia luar tidak seindah yang kubayangkan.

Menma-_san_, apa yang kau sukai dari dunia ini?

.

.

_November, 14__th_

Aku muak dengan dunia ini.

Aku ingin pulang.

Bawa aku pergi.

.

.

_January, 11__th_

AKU INGIN PULANG. AKU MUAK DENGAN SEMUANYA.

Aku tidak peduli bahkan jika aku tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan Menma_-san_. Yang kuinginkan sekarang hanya pulang.

.

.

_January, 19__th_

… Mengapa kalian tidak segera datang? Gaara_-san_, bukankah kau berjanji akan selalu melindungiku?

.

.

_March, 28__th_

Aku menyerah. Kalian takkan pernah datang.

.

.

_July, 7__th_

Lima tahun semenjak aku berhenti menulis dan berharap. Aku bertemu dengan seorang teman lama, _dengan nasib yang sama._

Akhirnya aku menyadari sesuatu. Bahkan meski aku menyesali keputusanku meninggalkan kalian, aku tidak bisa menyesal melihat warna lain dunia. Mungkin aku memang tidak akan pernah menikmati dunia luar sebagaimana kau menikmatinya, Menma-san. Namun dunia luar ini mengajarkanku banyak hal. Yaitu…

… hidup yang sebenarnya.

[END OF PROLOG]

AN: Rabu, 21 Januari 2015,

Akhirnya. Akhirnya. AKHIRNYA. Kami Summer of Winter berhasil menyelesaikan fanfic random ini. Fanfic yang sudah terkubur lama—ya, sangat lama—akhirnya, selesai. Selesai—prolognya, maksudnya.

Yach, entah kesambet apa hari ini kami berhasil menyelesaikan fanfic random dengan karakter random, dan dengan gaya bahasa random ini.

Bagi yang penasaran siapa si 'aku', ayo ditebak~~ #kayakadayangminataja Bagi yang bisa menebak … kalian bakal dapat bunga dari kamu~~~

Well, sekian dari kami yang baru bangun dari hibernasi~ Sampai ketemu lagi! (kalau kamu lanjut)


End file.
